Various types of devices having magnetic layers have recently been developed. A magnetic memory STT (Spin Transfer Torque)-MRAM (magnetic random access memory) as one of those devices stores data in a magnetic layer.
In the devices, the magnetic layer is patterned by physical etching, such as ion beam etching (IBE). Thus, development of an etching apparatus for performing such physical etching is indispensable for the development of new devices having magnetic layers.
In physical etching, however, an etched magnetic and/or metal material may be re-deposited in an etching chamber. Such a re-deposited material in the etching chamber may serve as a source of dust or abnormal discharge, which shortens the maintenance cycle of the etching device. Namely, the re-deposit may cause reduction of the maintenance lifetime.